


And Strange Roads

by themadlurker



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: camelot_fleet, Crossover, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Morgana take a detour on the way to Mercia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Strange Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sophinisba](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba)'s prompt: "Gwen and Morgana in outer space"

"This is _not_ the way to Mercia," Gwen said for the fourteenth time since they had stumbled through the glowing, swirly light that Morgana had sworn was a shortcut over Camelot's borders.

To be fair, she was reasonably certain they were no longer in Camelot.

"And I keep telling you," Morgana replied as she pushed a number of levers and buttons in what Gwen was terrifyingly sure was a completely random order, "that this will be much faster and pleasanter than riding through the woods. Do you _want_ to run into bandits and kidnappers along the way again?"

Gwen sighed and sank back against the odd leather seat. She hoped very hard that the extremely eccentric course of their strange flying craft was not going to bring them into sudden and uncomfortable contact with any of the heavenly bodies - or even just the inexplicable floating chunks of rock - that she could see whizzing past the open door. Still, she had to concede that the trip was much pleasanter from within the odd blue box than before they had stumbled across it while spinning through that... swirly space on the power of Morgana's magic alone. Even if it was a little bumpy going now - and Gwen clutched at a metal bar just in time to stop herself being hurled across the room - that was nothing to the disorientation of feeling herself being sucked through a void with no solid point of reference except Morgana's hand clutched in hers.

Not that she had minded holding onto Morgana's hand.

A thin, oddly dressed young man bounded in from a door Gwen hadn't noticed previously.

"Oh, hullo!" he exclaimed. "Have we picked up hitchhikers, then?"

He sidled up to where Morgana was hard at work with a knobbly metal contraption.

"I see you've worked out the manual clutch, brilliant! Well, don't mind me, carry on, carry on."

Morgana, who had barely glanced up at his entrance, did just that.

The fellow ambled over to Gwen and offered her one of the white cups he'd been holding when he came in. It seemed to contain an unappealing brownish sort of liquid.

"Cup of tea?" he beamed. "Nothing like it to settle the nerves - and the stomach - when you've been on your first canter through the void. I take it this is your first go at this sort of travel?"

Gwen nodded faintly and, not wanting to be rude to the stranger whose vessel they had apparently commandeered, took a tentative sip. It was rather good, actually.

"Now, your friend seems to have things nicely under control, so if you wouldn't mind just giving me a holler before you go - where was it you were headed, anyway?"

"Uh, Mercia?" Gwen said, still feeling a bit overwhelmed despite the soothing effects of the "tea" she had just drunk.

"Excellent! Mercia, haven't been to Mercia in ages, what was it, 6th century? 9th? Hard to tell from your dress. Never mind, I'm fond of mixing eras of fashion myself sometimes. I used to have the loveliest velvet suit, I wonder what's become of that... anyhow, do you mind if I pop along for a bit, try to track down a few old friends? Don't suppose you know anyone by the name of Offa? No? Ah well, can't say that was my favourite century anyhow. Oh, are we coming in for a landing already? I say! Your friend's doing rather well with the navigation - I don't suppose she'd like to stick around, have a bit of a go at piloting? Could be fun..."

Gwen, who out of the generally incomprehensible babble had at least understood the bit suggesting that Morgana should spend more time in this between space, shook her head emphatically.

"I think Morgana has _quite_ enough of... of interest to be happy where she is at present," Gwen said, thinking, _and enough friends that she doesn't need to run off with any strange men in blue boxes_.

"Oh, her name's Morgana, is it?" He eyed Morgana with a renewed gleam of interest and Gwen felt herself bristle.

"It's _Lady_ Morgana, actually," Gwen said, drawing herself up a little, "Lady Morgana Le Fay, if you must know."

"Is it indeed? Well, isn't that just fascinating..." he trailed off as he seemed to notice Gwen's hostile expression for the first time. He shot her a sudden, blinding grin. "Well, well, I wouldn't want to interfere with your plans or anything. Just let her know the offer's open, would you? Only if anything should happen that makes her want to get away for a bit... trouble with a sword, anything like that. She'd be most welcome. Oh! as would you, of course, just I don't imagine you've any plans to run off just yet...?"

Gwen swallowed a little nervously and tried to push to the back of her mind all the thoughts that had, occasionally, come up about how much simpler it would be if she and Morgana could simply run off to strange, new places. Now that the man was looking at her more closely, she felt uneasily that he might see more than she intended him to in her expression. Besides, they had a real world to be getting back to, it wasn't as if they could _really_ just... just run off in some sort of magical blue box.

"Hmm," the man said, just as if she had given him a response.

Gwen tried even harder to school her features into a polite mask that would give nothing away.

"Hmm," he said again, then smiled disarmingly and asked, "another cup of tea before you go?"

They set down in a damp field. A cow looked up in faint interest as Gwen and Morgana emerged from the now stationary blue box, then went back to its grazing, having apparently decided that their appearance held very little significance to its life.

The strange man waved them off as they tramped towards a vague blotch on the horizon that Morgana claimed was sure to indicate a road. This time Gwen didn't argue with her directions.

"So, who was that fellow, anyway?" she asked as Gwen stumbled innocently on an entirely level bit of ground in such a way that Morgana was forced to wrap a steadying hand around her arm.

"You mean that fellow whose thing... ship... you appropriated without permission?"

Gwen very carefully didn't look at Morgana as she leaned into her supporting arm a bit more, encouraging the gradual progress it was making towards her waist.

"Oh, I don't suppose he minded," Morgana said vaguely, as her fingers trailed around the edge of Gwen's bodice.

"You know, for a while there..." Gwen began. The increasingly solid pressure of Morgana's arm gave her courage to look Morgana in the eyes as she continued, "for a while there I was sure that our shortcut was going to lead us... somewhere else entirely."

She tilted her head a little to the side as Morgana looked back at her seriously.

"I would never let you get lost, Gwen," she said, "but... maybe... after all, we still have a long trip back to Camelot after this visit. Maybe..." and here she turned away, looking more nervous than she had as she'd forced herself to lift her chin and say boldly, "this way" as they stepped into the void.

"Maybe," Morgana continued, "we could get lost together on the way back?"

Gwen could feel her pulse beating rapidly at her neck as she said, "You never know, my lady. That's... perhaps we could."

She let herself take hold of Morgana's hand at her waist, their fingers tangling together as they made their way towards the possibility of a road.


End file.
